Choice
by PowerToThePizza
Summary: Five teenagers. Five Factions. Five choices. Create your own character to choose a faction and survive initiation! Please submit a character!
1. Submission Form

Hello all! For all I know, this has been done repeatedly- I hope not! For those who don't know, this is a submit-your-own character story: that is, you make a character, and I put them into my story! The main characters will be created by you; they will sixteen years old, and about to choose their Factions! I will pick five very main characters one for each Faction, and then the rest will be used as minor characters and Faction members.

Here is the form to submit through the reviews. Thank you!

**Name:**

**Born Faction:**

**Preferred Faction:**

**Detailed description of personality:**

**Detailed description of appearance:**

**Family members:**

**Opinion of Factions:**

**History:**

**Romance:**

**Name: **_Make these realistic! Look at the names in the books- normal for the most part. So no overly wacky, unique names._

**Born Faction: **_The Faction that they were born into, quite simply put!_

**Preferred Faction: **_The Faction you would prefer to have your character put into! However, this may not be feasible, so I hope you understand that your character may be put into a different Faction!_

**Detailed description of personality: **_make this very, very detailed, or else I will be unable to choose a faction for you! Also, make it compatible to the preferred Faction you have listed, and somewhat compatible to the born Faction._

**Detailed description of appearance: **_Provide a photo, if possible, but make sure that you make it correspond to their age! Also, in case I cannot use your photo for whatever reason, please provide a description also!_

**Family members: **_Family members, age, personality and appearance descriptions, and Factions!_

**Opinion of Factions: **_What is their opinions of the Factions, especially the one they were born into!_

**History: **_Any important details about their life._

**Romance: **_Do you want them involved in romance?_


	2. Chapter One

The city blurred and streamed past the train as the Dauntless laughed and shouted together, their giddyness and excitement seeming to energise the very air around them. They stood in clumps in the train, and most were looking, if not happy, then energetic and fierce, but the sixteen year olds were looking just as nervous as always. There was a lot of back-clapping and shouts of encouragement across the train, but most of the sixteen year olds remained pale nonetheless. The Dauntless had taken over the train, as they always did on the morning and afternoon run. They were crammed into the narrow carriages, pressing against each other while the train swayed with every movement. If someone wanted or needed a seat, they had to fight for it or sit on the ground. The Dauntless were nothing like Abnegation or Amity- they did not give up what was theirs without a fight. No one gave up their seats, or made room for another. But they were a community in the way that insults and encouragements and jokes were traded and shouted across the train, the way that they moved like a pack, the way that they all looked alike but different- a mass of black clothes and silve piercings and bright tattoos on fierce expressions and wild hair styles. The thick make-up and the glitter in their eyes.  
>Sagi crouched at the edge of the train, bracing herself against the sides while she stared down at the tracks and the city rushing by below. It was a dizzying sight, and probably would have made her throw up if she had been nervous. As it was, she thought that she was probably the calmest sixteen year old on the train. She wondered why that was for a moment. Maybe because there was only one place that she really belonged, that she had the qualities for, that she had grown up in. Not being a Dauntless had never been a career choice for Sagi- it had always been Dauntless or nothing. Everything focused towards becoming Dauntless and surviving initiation. She had never stopped to wonder what she would do during the Candor initiation, or the Erudite initiation, because those had never really been there for her to choose. She was a Dauntless, and she would stay like that.<br>She didn't think that her friends looked so sure. James was looking pale while he and Rachel spoke quietly and stared at the ground. Rachel was running her hands through her long red hair like she did when she was agitated, speaking deliberately slower to control her shaking voice. Of course, Rob was looking perfectly calm as he stood to the side and watched the wall carefully while Rachel and James spoke. Sweet of him to give them some privacy, Sagi thought, and flashed James a smirk behind Rachel's back. Her brother responded by flipping her the bird, also casually behind Rachel's back. "What do you think the simulations will be?" Rob asked as he came to crouch beside her at the edge of the train. His dark hair looked even spikier than usual, and Sagi smiled as she wondered how that was even possible.  
>"Isn't it always the same one?" Rob shrugged. "If everyone knew what the simulation, they'd be able too control it, you know? If you wanted to be Dauntless, you'd know what to so even if you weren't completely suited to it."<br>"You know a lot about this." "What can I say? I'm just better than you that way." His voice dropped slightly. "Are you nervous?" She looked at him, and wondered for a moment if he was nervous, or if he was just as confident as her. She wasn't sure, suddenly. What if he decided he wanted something else? She knew that James and Rachel wouldn't be staying, their temperaments unsuited to the brutal initiation that everyone knew the Dauntless underwent. Not everyone survived the initiation, and most that did- they were broken in a way, their mind fragmented with pure fear and terror. They had seen things that no one should have, and come back from it tired and different, not quite themselves. But she hadn't ever thought that Rob wouldn't be able for it, or that he would be nervous about the aptitude tests. "Not really," she said honestly. "You?" The train turned sharply, and she reached for the pole for balance, but Rob held her steady instead.  
>He held his fingers up, an inch between them. "Little bit.". "Relax," Sagi said, and shouldered him gently. "You'll do fine. There's nothing to be worried about."<br>"So says Sagi the Fearless."  
>"That's not true," Sagi said. "Are you really that nervous? The tests don't change anything. You can pick whatever you want, you know? It's your choice, not the computer's."<br>"You've been hanging around Rachel for too long."  
>Sagi laughed and looked at her friend. "You'll be fine," she said. "I promise. Just remember-"<br>"Kill the dog," he said at the same time, and they laughed a little nervously. "We won't know that we're in a simulation, though."  
>"The computers don't decide our results."<br>"How are you so calm?" Rob wondered. There was a lurch in the train, and a moment before she answered. "I'm just better than you that way."  
>The train never slowed, but at the same time everyone was ready and people began to detach themselves from the groups, going to stand by the door to get ready for the jump. It was 7:25. Sagi and Rob straightened and stepped back to let the oldest of the sixteen year olds, Zeke, take their place. The Candor and Erudite officials on the train who had managed to scavenge seats looked bored, like they had seen this every day- and they had. It was the same journey,same passengers, same destination every day. Routine. The city continued to rush past, until she could see that they were at the school, just over the ground. Zeke jumped first, and then in quick succesion, the rest of the sixteen year olds started to jump. Rob shot Sagi a look. "Ladies first, Brennan."<br>"Good point, Brown," Sagi said, and shoved him out the door. She was immediately after him. She loved the feeling, usually, of jumping and feeling the world rush past, but she didn't have time to enjoy it today. Most people around her were either dropping and rolling, or stumbling a few steps while they regained their balance. She landed slightly awkwardly on the ground after she twisted an ankle on the landing in her distraction. Rob laughed and helped her up again, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Sagi smiled, and turned to see what she thougt was a brief kiss between Rachel and James. Sagi grined, and winked at Rob. "Look at how sweet they are together. Amity's going to have lots of cute couples this year."  
>"Is that all girls talk about? Cute couples and clothes?" James wanted to know as they walked towards the doors. The other students gave them a wide berth as they passed, as if the Dauntless were dangerous. "Don't be an idiot, Jem. We talk about boys and make-up too," Rachel said as they reached the school. Sagi reached the door first, and held it open for her brother and Rob.<br>"You first, Jem."  
>James threw her a 'shut up' look and followed Rachel into the school. "We'll see you at the aptitude tests, okay?" he said. "We have Literature." He rolled his eyes and looked dismissive. Sagi nodded, feeling the barest trace of nerves begin to grow in her stomach. Due to the aptitude tests, all of the classes were cut in half so that they could all take place before the tests did. Sagi found that ridiculous, but felt her heart rate going faster, like it did hen she was doing a jump or climbing the metal sculpture outside the school and realizing that if she fell she would be dead. But it was a good thing, these nerves- it focused her, made her concentrate.<br>I will be a Dauntless. Rob waved them off while Sagi dug unsuccesfully in her bag for her schedule. "Do you know-"  
>"Faction History," Rob said. "Room eleven twenty nine."<br>"Have I mentioned that I love you recently?" Sagi asked.  
>"It's always nice to hear again." Rob reached out to mess up her newly dyed hair, but Sagi ducked aside, laughing. They were late for class already, the corridors nearly devoid of people, but they took their time getting to class anyway, laughing at talking and gradually forgetting the tests. The class was on the far side of the building, and by the time they reached it any trace of nerves had diappeared from Sagi. The aptitude test seemed like a distant, nothing to worry about now, but something to stress about later when things weren't so light hearted and free. -<br>There you go! That's chapter one of Choices! I know it is short, and I am sorry, but it is difficult to write on a mobile phone! This only featured a handful of the manu excellent characters I recieved, and don't worry- this is not all the characters accepted. Each group of characters from the dfferent factions will get their own chapters to introduce their characters and do the aptitude tests! So, please submit more characters, especially boys! And we need some Abnegation and Candor characters (and a few Erudites). This is still OPEN. What do you think of the chapter and characters so far? If you notice any mistakes, please notify me- this was written on my mobile, so please forgive me! If you see a pairing you would like for your character, do not hesitate to PM me and tell me which. I will try to accomodate you.

DISCLAIMERS Sagi Brennan: Ninja Delivery Girl James Brennan: Ninja Delivery Girl Robbie Brown: Zyron Rachel Carter: xxxCandorianRebelxxx Zeke: Veronica Roth

Please read and review. :-) 


End file.
